The Fountain of Youth
by Samantha's Library
Summary: Percy Jackson, a famed Archaeologist, discovers a new discovery that could make him more famous then he already was, The Fountain of Youth. But his rival Luke wants this and will stop at nothing to have it. Meanwhile Annabeth, one of the Fountain's many guardians, must stop Percy Jackson from finding her family's fountain.
1. Chapter 1 Archaeologist

**So guys, here's a new interesting idea I came up with, hope you enjoy it!**

Percy's POV:

I'm a famous archaeologist and here I stand before my boss discussing my success and failing to impress. "I don't know what to tell you!" cried my boss. "Unless you can find a new interesting discovery for the museums and journalists I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go." As you can imagine, I hadn't discovered anything worthwhile for long time.

"You can't do that!" I cried. "I'm the best archaeologist you have! Without me this business would be buried in the dust of competition!"

"I'm sorry, Peter." He replied. "Life's not fair." You have absolutely no idea how much I hated that phrase, it was the answer to almost any question I asked, it may be true but that doesn't make it any less annoying. I threw my fist up and slammed it on his desk, rocking the name plate that read: Mr. D. I did not enjoy the way I was treated by Mr. D he was rude, unhelpful, and the most stubborn man I had ever met (that's saying a lot). The thing that bothered me the most about Mr. D was that he never pronounced my name right, I mean what's so hard about Percy Jackson? It was like he enjoyed annoying me.

"You just want to get rid of me!" I accused. "It's obvious you never liked me! Admit it." I glared at him but Mr. D's glare was stronger and more intimidating.

"Peter Johnson, I will ask you nicely to leave my office and if you refuse I can ask security to forcibly remove you?" Mr. D warned. He didn't say that very nicely to me, was there even a _please_ in that sentence?

"Why no thank you Mr. D," I replied carefully, now realizing that my previous words could have meant my job. "I'll escort myself out, sorry for any tension I may have caused you." I didn't know if that was the right thing to say but it sounded good enough. Mr. D grinned smugly and I turned around to leave.

_So I need a new interesting discovery huh? _I asked myself. I looked around the building very carefully and spotted a stack of books in the corner, quickly I made my way towards them and picked one out. The words twirled around in my brain because of my dyslexia, but eventually I could read the title: Lost Secrets and Mysterious Legends, it read **(A/N: I completely made up this book! It doesn't really exsit. Just in case any of you were interested in reading it, although the information came straight off the internet)**. I flipped through the pages and eyed each picture that passed, nothing interesting, but then I spotted an illustration of a golden fountain with the clearest water I had ever seen **(A/N: The illustration as far as I know, doesn't exist either)**. Water always interested me, it had something to do with the way water had been a big help to bring life to almost everything. I read the caption below the picture: This illustration is probably what the Spanish imagined The Fountain of Youth to be.

I read up in the columns about The Fountain of Youth. A legend that came from that trickled from Bimini and then swallowed the Spanish. The Fountain of Youth was said to bring youth back to those who bathed in or drank from its waters, most believe if The Fountain of Youth does exist then it's most likely to be hidden in Maya. _How 'bout The Fountain of Youth as my interesting discovery? _I asked myself. Happily I collected the book and rushed home.

I bolted up the apartment building's stairs too inpatient to wait for the elevator, desperately I unlocked the door to my apartment and slammed it behind me. I rushed to my laptop and typed in The Fountain of Youth, collecting more information as I went, then I printed the page. Excitedly I packed my things and prepared for my big trip. If all went well then I'd make it through the trip and back no problem.

So I got all my things, jumped in my car, and started my journey to Maya.

…..o0o…..

Luke's POV:

Life's tough for the world's _2__nd_most successful archaeologist. My boss, Kronos, informed me that if I didn't get a worthwhile discovery soon he'd demote me. I rubbed a picture of my arch rival holding up what was supposedly a priceless 100 year old vase, and scowled. How did he get all the goods? That picture wasn't even of his top best! Where did he find all those wonderful trinkets? I shoved the picture into the shredder out of frustration and listened to the satisfying sound of dying troubles. I pressed on a button hidden in the wood of my desk and in no time flat my associates Ethan Nakamura and Michael Yew entered.

"Yes?" Michael asked.

"We need to find out what my rival is planning." I informed.

"What do you suggest?" Ethan asked, realizing who I was talking about.

"I want you to _spy_ on him." I answered. "See what you can dig up." They nodded understanding and then they turned to leave but I stopped them. "Oh and one more thing," They paused and awaited my order. "Try not to be seen, I can't afford it." Again they nodded and escorted themselves out.

Hours later when I got my information from Michael and Ethan:

After they left I dialed a number on my phone. "Yes, Octavian? This is Luke Castellan."

…..o0o…..

Percy's POV:

A few days later I passed the boundary line and arrived in Mexico. My trip had gone pretty well, accept for the incident where I spotted a car tailing me, but they shied away pretty quickly when I honked my horn as a warning, yeah as the world's most successful archaeologist I deal with a lot of people like that. All well, I was in Mexico it was only a few more days' drive until I arrived at Maya civilization, if nothing went wrong along the way.

I ran into town to grab a bite, and at the order desk stood an American women. "May I take your order sir?" Although she had a pretty thick accent. The women had pretty multi colored eyes, gorgeous choppy brown hair, and red rose lips. There was no doubt this women was beautiful, but I needed stuff done. I told her my order and she typed it down. "You know you are the first American tourist to walk in here actually trying to order something?"

"Of course, why would I come in here for any other reason?" I asked in return with a small grin. She smiled and checked the register.

"Most American males who spot me come in here just to flirt, most American women come to complain." She informed me.

"Well I'm sorry about that ma'am, you'll be glad to know that I have an intention of actually eating something here." I replied. "My name's Percy Jackson by the way." I held out my hand and she shook.

"Piper McLean." She introduced. "I was an American but my family found better profits in Mexico."

"Well Piper it was nice to meet you but I really should take my leave." I said. Just like that my order came.

"Well then sir I guess you're going to need a meal." Piper replied as she handed me my food and gave me the check. I gave her some money and was about ready to leave when Piper called out. "Bye Percy, please come back soon."

"I'll sure try." I assured. She smiled and waved as I exited the building. My first day in Mexico and already someone wanted to be my friend, at least I hope it was a friendly relationship that she was after. Minutes later I found myself in need of gas, so I stopped by a gas station and filled up. As soon as I left the gas station I was the start of my journey to Maya.

Days had gone by when I finally arrived at Maya civilization. I quickly went to pick up my guide, it would be on foot here on and I wasn't about to go into a civilization I hadn't already explored without a bit of help. "Percy Jackson?" asked a man with blonde hair and bold blue eyes. "I'm your guide." He shook my hand. "My name's Octavian." This guy spook solid American English so he must have come here all the way from America to study Maya civilization.

"I would introduce myself, but you already know my name." I replied. "Shall we get started?"

"If that's what you want." He replied. Two people appeared, a woman and a man, both smiling. "Percy, these are my friends Jason and Reyna." The man, Jason, had golden blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. The women, Reyna, had starry night black eyes and elegant black braided hair, she could almost compare to Piper. I shook their hands. "Jason's an expert on Maya temples and artifacts, Reyna's an expert on the animals around here, I know the land like the back of my hand so together we should be a big help on your journey."

"Oh, well thanks for all your help." I told them.

"Anytime." Said Jason.

"Well let's rest up before we start." Reyna suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied. Together we walked into camp and talked of the journey.

…..o0o…..

Luke's POV:

Looks like I'm heading to Maya. I gathered up a good amount of useful gadgets and left first thing with Michael and Ethan. In a couple weeks we made it to Maya, now the race was on.

**Yes it was pretty short but I promise next chapter will be longer and more exciting. What'd you think? Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library.**


	2. Chapter 2 Invaders

**Welcome to chapter 2! This will be the start of an exciting turn of events that I hope you all love! And thank you I Need To Change My Name for the review! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Percy's POV:

You want to know the weird thing about being an archaeologist is? Having a nice solid conversation was _the_ most boring thing in the world compared to exploring new lands and discovering new things **(A/N: I pretty sure I quoted that)**. I sat restlessly on a log about ready to bounce up and kill something, I was entirely bored, and normally books are like subtle murder on my eyes but right now I was dying to read one. I think all the excitement was melting in the fire that raged before me.

"…so then I turned and the thing jumps up and grabbed…" droned Octavian. I was so bored I might have dozed off once or twice, which lead me to remember how tired I was. I was nearly dark and all of us were resting around a fire chatting.

"I think I'm going to turn in." I announced getting up.

"Goodnight Percy." Replied Reyna. "Be sure to check the area for any critters before you sleep."

"Thanks Reyna I will!" I insisted, shuttering at the idea of things crawling all over me at night. I did as Reyna informed and discovered a small lemur looking creature under my bed, grabbing it gently I set it outside unaware of what it could be capable of. I checked twice more before zipping the tent shut. Then I collapsed in the bed and slept soundly.

…..o0o….

Annabeth's POV:

There was four of them, four trespassers, four strangers, and four enemies. I sent my Coatis scout to investigate one of their tents, 10 minutes later Claudius reported back to me saying that he was caught but then escaped. Claudius described his terrifying short experience of being held in the devilishly warm hands of the enemy's clutches, 'it was like being held safely and then dropped from far up as soon as the opportunity was upon the man', Claudius's words not mine.

So far I had an absolutely (almost) perfect description of one of the invaders: Tall male, bright sea green eyes, jet black hair, and a devilish personality. Something seemed off about that description, but I let it past, out of all my scouts Claudius was the best although he did tend to go overboard.

"So what do you think Claudius?" I asked. Normally it be weird for a person to talk to an animal in the Mexican jungle but I lived with these creatures along with human most of my life it wasn't very hard in my opinion to learn their language.

"I think we should stock up on weapons, I don't know what the others are capable of." He answered.

"If that's what you think." I shrugged. I picked up my spear but I hadn't brought any sharpening tools with me so I used a nice flat rock to sharpen my spear. When I was done I headed into enemy camp and snuck behind the fire and to the front of the sleeping enemy's tent. Cautiously I unzipped the tent and made my way inside, Claudius close behind, then I zipped up the tent.

"Were you even listening to me?" asked Claudius angrily. I told him to be quit and watch the sleeping man well I looked around, I spotted a book and journal probably the plans, a page was marked in the book so I turned there and the first words that caught my attention were The Fountain of Youth. I covered my mouth to remind myself not to scream, these people weren't just enemies they were thieves! Here to steal my family's water, well they won't make it that far.

Claudius eyed the sleeping man like a fuzzy hawk. "Claudius move!" I whispered lifting my spear. Claudius jumped out of the way as I prepared myself for the ultimate sacrifice, murder. I stared at the man with jet black hair and watched him sleep restless drooling out the corner his mouth and breathing rapidly, he certainly was an adventurous dreamer. I lifted the spear higher but I couldn't do it, I was no murderer and I wasn't quite sure if my fountain was what he was after, so I put away the spear and glared at the sleeping man. "Come Claudius." I said. But as he returned Claudius kicked a rock with his running feet and the rock hit the man square in the gut.

"Whoops." Claudius said embarrassed. The man shot up right in bed his sea green eyes bright and alert, he looked directly at me.

…..o0o…..

Octavian's POV:

"…you could have never heard it coming." Reyna was saying. I listened very carefully and that's when my phone buzzed.

"Excuse me a sec." I interrupted walking away. "Hello?" I asked the phone.

_Yes Octavian? This is Luke Castellan. _Said the voice.

"You!" I cried. "I told you never to talk to me again! What part of _never_ wasn't clear?"

_Yes I know but I need something, _he replied.

"What?" I growled.

_You have an archaeologist with you right now? He goes by the name Percy Jackson? _Luke asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

_I need you to postpone his trip, just until I get there. _He informed.

"No!" I cried immediately. "This my job! I'm not going to lower my image just because a very old companion called me and asked for help."

Luke sighed. _I do wish you hadn't said that, Goodbye Octavian._

"Goodbye!" I finished, hanging up. As I turned in the corner of my eye I saw Percy's tent partly unzipped and inside was girl holding a rather sharp spear to his chest. Quickly I tore a hole in the tent and the girl immediately pointed her spear at me.

"Stay still and maybe I won't kill you!" she threatened. I nodded. She walked slowly around me and made her exit. "If you two tell anyone about me I will come straight back here and kill you both." With that said she ran deep into the Mexican jungle.

…..o0o…..

Percy's POV:

I shot up in bed thinking _man, what just hit me?_ And looked down to see the lemur thing I threw out of my tent earlier and turned around to see a beautiful girl. My first thought was _I'm still asleep_ but then I eventually realized I was wide awake and now officially creped out that an attractive intruder was watching me sleep well armed with a very pointy spear.

The girl had wise and fierce stormy grey eyes, pink rose lips, tan smooth skin, and a bright blonde silky ponytail that curled over her right shoulder. She wore a dark grey T-shirt, black tenni shoes, sapphire blue tight jeans, and a brown utility belt filled with all sorts of camping and hunting tools including a fierce hunting knife. She held a firm grip on a rather long and rather deadly spear that was now pointed straight at my chest. "Who are you?" I asked.

"None of your concern." She answered, with a wonderful voice of gold. "Who are you?"

"Now come on how is that fair?" I asked. "You didn't tell me your name, why should I tell you mine?" The girl pointed her spear under my chin like she was going to hurt me, and then proved it by drawing a little blood, I'll admit it hurt but I not going to prove that to the girl. I kept my grin and gently pushed the spear down. "My name's Percy." I was not going to reveal my last name to a girl who had a deadly object at my throat.

"Well _Percy_," she hissed. "I suggest you erase this encounter from your mind or I'll erase you." She lifted her spear to my chest and started moving back slowly like she was going to leave. "And stay away from The Fountain of Youth _if_ you know what's good for you?" Suddenly one of the tent walls ripped open and Octavian busted through.

The girl turned to Octavian with her spear now at his chest. "Stay still and maybe I won't kill you." She ordered and Octavian nodded. She moved slowly around him and made her way toward the ripped hole in the tent. Just before disappearing into the jungle she said "If you two tell anyone about me I will come straight back here and kill you both." Then she disappeared along with the lemur thing.

"What happened?" Octavian asked.

"I don't know." I replied still staring out where the girl disappeared.

"Ahhhhh!" we heard Reyna scream. Quickly Octavian and I burst out of the tent to check on her. We saw her gushing over one of those lemur things. "It's so cute! Normally I wouldn't scream, but look at the adorable Coati!"

"Coati?" I asked. Reyna lifted the thing up to pet it and turned to me.

"Yeah, there sort of Mexican lemurs." She explained. Jason sat on a log staring as if this was completely normal. The Coati stuck its paws in front of its face.

"What is it doing?" Octavian asked.

"Hiding his nose." Reyna answered as if it were obvious. "It's a sign of submission." She stroked behind its-_his_ ears gently.

"Well put it down before it does something hasty." Octavian suggested. Reyna laughed.

"He won't hurt anything unless he feels threatened." Reyna informed setting the creature down and watching him scamper off. Jason got up from his log.

"Well let's hit hay." He said. "We have a big adventure tomorrow." Jason and Reyna headed to their tents and Octavian and I gave each other awkward looks before doing the same.

…..o0o…..

Annabeth's POV:

Curse those horrid men! How am I going to explain this to my mom? How am I going to explain this to the clan? Why did those men have to see me? Why couldn't I kill the first? All my life I had never halted in the pursuit of a duty unless I had solid proof it was wrong, but my gut was telling me something was off, and I never listen to my gut!

I put that thought aside and moved on to another, _where was Claudius?_ "Claudius!" I cried. Suddenly he came running up to me with a terrified squeal.

"One of them touched me!" he cried running up to sit on my shoulder. "Her hands were so warm and I felt need to obey her whim, it was like she was hypnotizing me!"

"Who?" I asked. "The enemy?"

"Yes!" cried Claudius.

"Relax Claudius your fine!" I assured. Claudius perch on my shoulder and eyed every inch of the jungle carefully. I headed back to my thoughts, _Percy…_ I repeated the name over and over in my head determined to remember it. When I made it to my family camp I set Claudius next to his friends and shyly headed to my mother's shack.

"Mom?" I called making my way through the building practically made out of books.

"Yes darling?" answered Athena who stood behind me. I turned. "What news have you brought?" I sighed and informed my mother of the problem, leaving out the part where I couldn't kill Percy of course. "And what was his name?"

"What?" I asked.

"You said he told you his name." she replied. "What was it?"

"I did?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed again before answering. "Percy." My mother's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What was his last name?" she asked barely hiding her anger.

"He didn't say." I informed her.

"Well we'll certainly need a plan." Athena insisted. "But right now let us rest up."

"Yes mom." I replied heading to my shack for a goodnight's rest.

…..o0o…..

Luke's POV:

It bothered me that my rival was already a few days ahead of me. The Fountain of Youth was an interesting discovery I'd say but honestly who chases after something that most likely doesn't exist? My rival would ruin his image which was a bonus for me, but then again if such a thing does exist I want to be the first to discover it.

All I can say is useless guide comes to his senses before _Percy Jackson_ can be the first to discover The Fountain of Youth, at least he'd _better_.

* * *

**So how was that? Yes I know Octavian's not at all what expected but in truth I got tired of this guy always being a crazy villainess jerk! Don't get me wrong I despise him, but seriously the same horrid personality gets a little boring after a while, not that it's not a nice personality but he needed a change. I'm sorry if that bothers you but it feels right to me. So I'm sorry. To those of you who liked his personality thank you! And I assure there's more to come. For those of you who didn't there is a very possible chance I'll change later but for now he remains this. Please Read and Review!**

**Samantha's Library. **


End file.
